It is well known that plants need air, water, and light for growth. It is also known that plants purify air. The purification of air through plant leaves is well known. However, the role of complex biological and bacterial process of plant""s root system in breaking down air polluting chemicals and suppressing the growth of microbes has only become understood in recent years.
Since the energy crisis in the 1970""s, new homes are being built with energy efficiency in mind. To achieve this, buildings tend to have less air circulation with the outside air and better seal around doors and windows. As a result of these changes in addition to wide spread use of plastics, paints and other synthetic materials and chemicals, the indoor air pollution have become a serious health problem, which resulted in the so called sick air syndrome. Several air purification planters and apparatus were proposed by U.S. patents such as U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,217,696; 5,269,094; 5,351,438; and 5,433,923. These patents suggest means to improve the interaction of air with the root system of the plants. A major deficit of these designs include 1) lack of sufficient water reservoir in the planter which increases the work of maintaining the plants, 2) relatively large variation of water level within the planter which is, in many respects, an undesirable consequence of being unable to control a constant water level in the planter.
On the market everywhere, there are many kinds of the so called xe2x80x9cself wateringxe2x80x9d planters available to the public. There are very little difference among these planters. The basic feature of these xe2x80x9cself wateringxe2x80x9d planters is that a small water reservoir at the bottom of the planter with a water filling opening near the bottom of the planter side wall. A perforated divider separates soil from the water reservoir except that there are few studs or channels in the divider which extend down into the water reservoir and all the way to the bottom of the planter so that soil in these studs or channels were able to be submerged in the water at any given water level in the water reservoir. Capillary action of the soil is able to lift water to the root system and support plant growth. The disadvantages of these xe2x80x9cself wateringxe2x80x9d planters include 1) the size of the water reservoir is usually small and the uncontrollable water level also changes with time, 2) the bottom exposed portion of the soil and the water reservoir are directly open to the ambient air through the water refill opening and thus mildew or microbe growth is a common problem.
This invention relates to a planter with a removable water reservoir/liquid bottle which is capable of maintaining a constant water level in the planter. Because the water reservoir/liquid bottle is exterior to the planter and removable for refill, the size of the water reservoir/liquid bottle may be made as big as one wishes. The neck of the water reservoir/liquid bottle mouth xe2x80x9cplugsxe2x80x9d into the opening of the planter thus closes off the direct contact of water and potting medium in the container with the ambient air and thus reduced or eliminated the problem of mildew around water in the planter.
With different optional inserts, the interface areas of ambient air with the potting medium and the root system is maximized, thus enhancing the effectiveness of air purification process by the root system. A lamp and circulation fan are also provided. The location of the fan is imbedded within the potting medium and the water in the planter thus greatly reducing the vibration and noise level of the fan.
When inserting a full bottle of water to a drinking fountain stand, pouring a can of motor oil to the engine, pouring anti-freeze liquid into the radiator and in many other occasions, the liquid in the bottle is often too full and the receptacle spot has too small of an opening. Under these circumstances, one must act quickly or very often will spill the liquid all over the place. The extended curved neck of the liquid bottle of this invention allows the bottle to be laid flat without spilling. The extended curved neck design even allows the user to raise the bottom of the bottle such that the liquid level inside the liquid bottle is higher than its mouth opening without spilling. This special feature makes the insertion and removal of water bottle from a drinking fountain extremely easy. In fact, this design simply makes the pouring of liquid from a container much more manageable with less chance of spilling.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an improved planter for plants.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a removable and refillable water reservoir/liquid bottle for the planter. The removable water reservoir/liquid bottle is made of transparent material or with a strip of see through window so that the water level in the water reservoir/liquid bottle is in clear view.
It is another object of the present invention to provide and maintain a constant water level in the planter.
It is another object of the present invention to increase the interface surface areas between ambient air with the potting medium and the root system. The improved air circulation and the inclusion of a lamp are all means of improving the effectiveness of air purification and sterilization.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide an improved water reservoir/liquid bottle such that it is easier to turn over for inserting into the planter, water fountain or other applications or just for pouring a liquid without a concern for spilling.
The present invention includes an improved planter with a small opening near the bottom of the planter. A water reservoir/liquid bottle with an extended curved neck can be xe2x80x9cpluggedxe2x80x9d into the opening of the planter and closes off the direct contact of water and potting medium in the planter with the ambient air. A constant level of water is maintained inside the planter. This constant water level is achieved by the upside down water reservoir/liquid bottle and the partial vacuum created within the water reservoir/liquid bottle.
Three different version of optional inserts may be placed inside the planter. Each one serves different purposes and with different complexity. The simplest insert will help to increase the interface areas of ambient air with the potting medium and the root system thus improving the breathing or circulation of air in the root system and enhancing the air purification process by the root system. The second insert includes a circulation fan such that the circulation of air is greatly increased. The third insert includes a lamp with or without a circulation fan. The lamp using either incandescent bulb or bulb with ultra violet feature will help to disinfect the air being circulated around the bulb. The inclusion of a fan will further enhance the air circulation.
For air purification purpose, hydroponically soil-less planting is the desired approach. Water absorbing pebbles such as expended clay and zeolite with or without activated carbon are ideal potting medium. This type of potting medium often leaves many void air spaces in the potting medium and the root system and allows circulating air to be scrubbed by the wet pebble surfaces and the root system and maximizing the effect of air purification.
Conventional potting soil may also be used in this planter. The air purification property does reduce considerably, nevertheless, it is still better than the regular planter. Other advantages of the planter described earlier still apply.
The extended curved neck design of the water reservoir/liquid bottle provides a unique feature which allows the water reservoir/liquid bottle to be laid flat after filling without spilling any liquid. In fact, the bottom of the water reservoir/liquid bottle can be lifted even higher with the liquid line inside being higher than the opening of the water reservoir/liquid bottle without spilling any liquid. Bottle design with this feature could be applied to, in addition to the disclosed planter as described in this application, bottled water for drinking fountain, motor oil bottle, anti-freeze fluid bottle, cooking oil bottle and many other applications whenever spillage is a concern when the bottle is turned for pouring.